legoatlantisfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Beneath the Sea!
Battle beneath the sea! is a Two Page Atlantis Comic, and the Second Comic released. It came with the March-April 2010 issue of Lego Magazine. 3D Glasses are needed to see images in the comic in 3D, but not the speech bubbles. Description The Neptune Carrier zooms over near some fish "Neptune Carrier to Deep Sea Salvage Base." Says Fish "We've been exploring at the map coordinates for hours..."..."...But there's no trace of Atlantis at all. I'm starting to think this one lost city at the bottom of the sea...that's staying lost" A Manta Warrior looks over the side of some seaweed at the Neptune Carrier. In the docking bay of the Neptune, Axel is on the Seabed Rover and bangs it 3 times saying "And where's the Typhoon Turbo Sub, anyway? I thought it was supposed to be backing us up in case anything goes wrong." Ace on the Minisub on the back of the Neptune replies. "The Typhoon's on a mission of its own. Besides, there's nothing down here. Just us and the wide open sea." The Manta Warrior with his Trident pushes a medium sized stone off the right side of a Canyon the Neptune is going through. The rock falls down and hits the Neptune. "Falling rock on the sonar! Take evasive action!" Shouts Axel in the Carrier. " - Whats That!?" Shouts Fish as he sees a Manta Warrior on a Mini Manta Ray. "Help!! All hands to battle Stations!" Says Fish as he fire 3 Torpedoes from the Neptune. The Seabed Rover vrooms out of the Neptune "We're already at our battle stations" says Axel. "Launch and defend the Carrier!" Says Ace Speedman on the Minisub beside Axel. "So what is that thing anyway?" Says Axel referring to the Manta Warrior, as the Mini Manta Ray comes close to him. The Manta Warrior throws his Trident in an attempt to hit Ace. Ace moves to the right on the Minisub, while saying to Axel "Looks like half-Man half-Manta Ray...and all trouble!" In the Neptune, Fish says to both Axel and Ace. "Guys! Guys!! Don't you see what this means?" Ace going up to the Manta Warrior replies to Fish. "Were a little busy Doc, but why don't you tell us?" Fish Replies: "It's one of the legendary Undersea Warriors! A Manta Man! Atlantis is Real!" Ace on the Minisub is on top of the Mini Manta Ray and keeps it under it. Axel uses the hands on the Rover to pick up the Manta Warrior. Axel replies to fish: "That's great, Doc but wasn't Atlantis supposed to have Giant Monsters guarding it, too?" Fish Replies: "That's how the Legend Goes......but I'm pretty sure it's just a myth." says Fish as the Giant Shark chases the Neptune. Appearances Creatures * Giant Shark * Mini Manta Ray Characters * Axel Storms * Dr. Jeff Fisher * Ace Speedman * Manta Warrior Objects * Trident * Torpedoes Landmarks * Seaweed bed * Undersea canyon * The City of Atlantis Vehicles * Neptune Carrier * Minisub * Seabed Rover * Typhoon turbo sub * Exploration HQ Trivia * Axel is supposed to have Orange Eyebrows, instead he has black, making him look a lot like Bobby. Category:Atlantis Comics